You
by nakashima eru
Summary: Frustated Len & Depressed Rin


**Vocaloid** by Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., etc

 **You** by Nakashima Eru

 **Frustated Len & Depressed Rin**

 **Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **PLEASE, ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Aku lelah.

Aku lelah dengan diriku. Aku lelah dengan hidupku.

Aku lelah.

Hanya gelap yang dapat kulihat. Hanya busuk yang dapat kucium. Hanya bising yang dapat kudengar. Hanya pahit yang dapat kukecap. Hanya kasar yang dapat kuraba.

Hanya jijik yang dapat kurasakan.

Hanya perih yang dapat kunikmati.

"Aku harap diriku musnah saat ini juga."

.

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Apa ini?

Inikah dunia? Tak ada kesempatan bagi yang lemah? Hanya pemenang yang bisa bertahan?

Apa ini?

Apakah aku selemah ini?

"Ayah…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Hanya kau yang mengangkat kepala.

Hanya kau yang menyambut kedatanganku di kelas baru di tengah pelajaran matematika.

Hanya kau yang mengulas senyum tipis di tengah lautan siswa yang menunduk mencermati buku pelajaran.

.

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Hanya di dalam matamu aku melihat cahaya.

Cahaya biru yang berkilau murni tanpa cela sedikitpun. Kedatanganmu bagai sang surya di kelas mati ini.

Hanya di dalam matamu aku juga melihat rasa pedih.

Sayu yang membuat tulangku ngilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Di sinilah aku.

Tanah negeri matahari terbit. Bukan lagi negeri antah berantah yang membuatku ketakutan.

Di sinilah aku.

Tempat untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Di sinilah aku.

Tetap menjadi budak ayahku.

Posisi stagnan yang membuatku hampir gila. Terus bermain meskipun tahu bukan aku pemenangnya.

Di sinilah aku.

Terjebak tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **4.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Semua serius di sini. Mengabaikan segala yang tidak penting. Hanya memandang ke depan.

Semua mati-matian menaklukkan pelajaran.

"Hmph!" Tawaku tertahan layaknya orang tersedak.

Aku sudah lama menguasai semua materi pelajaran di sini.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan semangat ini. Semangat belajar di tengah persaingan sehat.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Semua gila.

Gila akan angka yang muncul sebagai tanda evaluasi belajar mereka. Melupakan apa hakikat belajar yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya kau yang hidup di sini.

Len Kagamine. Kau menguasai semuanya.

Sudah lama aku tidak mendapat saingan yang sebenarnya.

Sudah lama, aku merindukan kehadiranmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **5.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Hari terasa berbeda. Semua siswa menatap satu papan yang sama. Aku mendekat, mencoba menyamakan irama dengan mereka.

"KAU LEN KAGAMINE?! HAH?!" kacamata tebal, kantung mata pekat dan mata merah. Tanda begadang parah.

"KAU DAPAT POSISI KEDUA, MEMANGNYA APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" dorongan kuat dan tubuhku terhempas.

Dalam catatanku, menggetarkan pita suara hanya akan membuat luka. Menggerakkan kaki untuk menjauh merupakan jawaban yang kupilih untuk mereka.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Hari ini telah tiba. Hari dimana papan kokoh menampakkan wajah berseri yang menyayat hati. Aku tidak pernah menatapnya. Semua bisikan selalu sama.

'Rin Kagamine, menduduki posisi tertinggi.'

Fakta yang membuatku muak. Setinggi apapun aku berada, aku tetap dikendalikan olehnya.

Aku tetaplah budaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **6.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Semua berubah. Persaingan sehat? Ya, itu di antara mereka. Tidak terhadapku.

"Ugh!" dingin mengalir dari ujung kepalaku. Jus jeruk. Cairan oranye kini terlihat menjijikkan di lantai yang baru saja kubersihkan. Dan sorak sorai, sebagai lagu latar belakang.

"Aduh—" bola bisbol tepat mengenai mata kananku. Dan sorakan ria menambah semangat untuk melempariku bola yang sama.

"Hah—" debu langsung mengepul saat kubuka lokerku. Sebuah botol air mineral tanpa tutup jatuh menumpahkan isinya di atas sepatuku. Cairan busuk. Suara jepretan kamera dan kikikan mirip kuda mengisi pendengaranku.

Tegar adalah apa yang selalu dibisikkan ibuku. Aku tertawa pada diriku yang masih harus menyitir kata itu setiap waktu.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Apa ini?

Ini luar biasa. Luar biasa bagi para pejuang ilmu.

Inikah _bullying_? Dan diakah korbannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **7.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Aku tidak bisa lepas. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari mimpi burukku.

Ia selalu menghantui tiap malamku.

Mereka yang telah menghajarku. Mereka yang telah menyiramku. Mereka yang telah menyuntikku. Mereka yang telah melecehkanku.

Ia selalu membangunkanku bersama napas yang tersengal.

Aku tidak bisa kabur. Dari penderitaanku.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Aku tidak bisa lepas. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari jerat rantai yang mengikat leherku.

Jeratan perih yang menyayat tubuhku.

Dia yang telah memotivasiku. Dia yang telah membimbingku. Dia yang telah merawatku. Dia yang akan menghancurkanku.

Pecutan cambuk berduri setiap saat menghantuiku.

Aku tidak bisa kabur. Dari cengkeraman ayahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **8.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Mata dibayar mata.

Kalimat itu kini menyusup relung hatiku. Sudah lama aku memikirkannya.

Bukankah di sini aku bebas membayar semuanya? Bukankah di sini tidak ada lagi penghalang yang selalu membatasi norma?

"Oooh, inilah waktunya!"

"Satu." Aku menghajar anak yang telah mengucurkan jus jeruk padaku.

"Dua." Aku mematahkan jari anak yang telah melempariku bola bisbol.

"Tiga." Aku mencelupkan kepala anak yang telah mengotori lokerku ke dalam kloset toilet.

Aku tidak peduli.

Bahkan sampai para guru pun kini takut kepadaku. Inilah kebebasanku.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Lucu? Bukan.

Menarik? Bukan.

Indah? Mungkin.

Mata dibayar mata. Itu yang berhasil kutafsirkan darimu. Pembalasan dengan jiwa yang berseni yang bahkan aku pun belum bisa menggapainya.

Len Kagamine. Apa kau telah melebihiku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **9.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Selama ini aku disibukkan dengan pikiran gila yang berkecamuk dalam otakku. Hingga aku sadar kembali akan eksistensimu. Kau yang menyambut kedatanganku. Kau yang menghargai keberadaanku.

Rin Kagamine.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Meluncur begitu saja tanpa kontrol olehku.

Kau menelengkan kepala, bingung akan kalimatku. Haha, iya. Karena kita selama ini berada di kelas yang sama.

Di ruang OSIS yang merupakan ruang kekuasaanmu ini, kita hanya berdua. Aku senang. Kau tidak takut kepadaku. Kau berbicara banyak padaku. Bagiku, kau bagai burung gereja yang mencicit ria dengan bebas. Bahkan kau tertawa lepas di hadapanku.

Apa kau selalu seperti ini?

Atau….

"Len, ikuti aku ke ruang guru." Suara tegas Kaito- _sensei_ menginterupsi kita.

Aku tahu, wajahmu cemberut karena wali kelas lebih berkuasa menjatuhkan hukuman padaku.

Dan itu menandakan kau tertarik padaku.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Rasa yang berbeda kudapat saat aku hanya berdua denganmu. Di ruang ketua Osis yang seharusnya aku menginterogasi perbuatanmu, tapi justru aku yang membeberkan ceritaku.

Ini, manis.

Tak kusangka lebih dekat denganmu begitu menyenangkan. Aku tahu kau menganggapku seperti anak SD yang mengocehkan hari pertama masuk sekolah pada ibunya. Tapi aku tetap senang melakukannya.

Hingga wali kelas kita tiba untuk menyeretmu pada hukuman.

Kau tahu? Saat pintu tertutup bahkan sampai kau tiba di ruang guru, aku mengulurkan tanganku berusaha meraihmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Haah, aku berulah. Satu minggu di rumah mungkin akan lebih menenangkan pikiran.

Lagipula aku butuh bernafas dengan udara bersih.

 **Senin.** Di sekolah Jepang ternyata ada juga pem _bully_ an.

 **Selasa.** Kenapa aku selalu menjadi pihak yang di _bully_?

 **Rabu.** Rin Kagamine. Rin Kagamine. Rin Kagamine. Rin Kagamine. Rin Kagamine. Kenapa kau menjadikan otakku sebagai inangmu?

 **Kamis.** "Rin Kagamine, itukah kau?"

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan orang lain selain ayahku. Tapi kau selalu merasuki pikiranku. Kupikir saat kau diskors satu minggu akan membuatku berhenti memikirkanmu.

Namun aku tak bisa.

" **Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu** dan **Minggu** aku akan menemanimu." Itu jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah edukasi segalanya bagimu? Kenapa kau hanya bermain-main di rumahku?

"Geografi, sejarah, biologi, hmm, ini dia! Matematika! Ayo kita tenggelam bersama dalam lautan angka!" kau begitu asyik mengeluarkan bukumu dan mata indah nan besarmu berbinar saat kau mengajakku.

Aaah, kau memang Rin Kagamine. Si gila belajar.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Ada apa?

Ada apa denganmu? Kau begitu menikmati belajar. Tapi kau juga seperti meludahi pelajaran.

Kau tahu? Kau sebenarnya lebih pintar dariku. Tapi kau juga seperti membusukkan otakmu.

"Len Kagamine, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku…." Suaramu begitu lembut bagai menyihirku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **12.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Rin, kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentangku? Bukankah ceritaku hanya akan mengotori otak jernihmu?

Rin, aku berasal dari negeri yang jauh. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan anak bos ayahku. Persaingan di sana sangat ketat. Aku dikaruniai otak brilian sehingga aku selalu menjadi juara. Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap karunia itu sebagai berkah atau kesialan. Karena hal itu juga membawaku pada penderitaan.

Rin, mereka telah menghajarku setiap hari karena aku lebih pintar.

Rin, mereka telah menyiramku dengan cairan asam karena aku lebih cerdas.

Rin, mereka telah menyuntikkan darah yang terkontaminasi HIV kepadaku karena aku lebih diakui.

Rin, mereka telah merusak kehormatanku karena mereka ingin aku lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Rin…tolong aku."

Rin.

Rin, aku begitu terbuka terhadapmu.

Rin, aku menelanjangi diriku di hadapanmu.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

' _CHU'_

Ciuman kekanakan di antara kita sebagai balasan dariku untukmu.

Ceritamu begitu pedih hingga membuatku menutup buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **13.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Aku kembali. Menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelas yang dingin setelah satu minggu kutinggalkan.

Rin, tidak ada perubahan yang menyambutku kecuali rasa pedulimu terhadapku. Kau bagai tameng bagiku yang menangkis serangan mereka terhadapku.

Hanya kau yang tetap mengulurkan tangan dan mengulas senyum selamat datang untukku.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Len, kau tahu apa yang membuatku paling senang selain belajar dan memperoleh hasil yang terbaik?

Kehadiranmu dalam diriku.

Selamat datang kembali, Len Kagamine.

Kali ini aku membuka sayap selebar yang kubisa untuk merengkuhmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **14.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

Inilah yang kunanti selama ini.

Ujian akhir.

Ada seorang yang berharap aku melakukan yang terbaik di ujian akhirku. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, Rin.

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Inilah waktu yang kunanti.

Selama ini aku bertarung tanpa lawan sendirian. Tapi saat ini, ada kau dihadapanku.

Ayo, kerahkan semua tenaga dan pikiranmu, Len Kagamine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **15.**

 **[Len Kagamine]**

"Aah, haha! Aku telah melakukannya, Rin! Aku melaksanakan ujian akhirku sebaik yang kubisa!"

Aku berteriak begitu lantang dan bebas di atas panggung terakhirku di dunia ini.

"Rin, sampai jumpa. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

 **.**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Surat yang kuterima pagi itu bagaikan sebuah putusan eksekusi mati diriku.

 _'Rin, maaf mengagetkanmu. Tapi inilah keputusan yang sudah kubuat sejak lama. Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku._

 _Rin, aku yakin kaulah yang mendapat hasil terbaik dalam ujian akhir. Jadi kau bisa membacakan pidato kelulusan yang pernah kita buat waktu itu._

 _Sampai jumpa, Rin.'_

"Kau salah. Kaulah lulusan terbaik di akademi ini, Len."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15+**

 **[Rin Kagamine]**

Hei, Len. kau melihatku? Aku berdiri di sini. Podium megah di bawah kakiku. Lautan semangat jiwa muda di hadapanku.

Hei, Len. kau mendengarku? Aku berpidato dengan teksmu. Lucu sekali. Aku ingin tertawa lepas saat ini juga. Siswa lulusan terbaik kedua membaca teks pidato buatan siswa lulusan terbaik yang kini sudah berpatok nisan. Hanya saja aku menambahkan beberapa kutipan untuk menambah semangat.

Bagaimana? Keren, kan?

Len.

Len, aku mohon.

Aku mohon.

Kembalilah padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

A/N: Hai, semua. Ini pertama kali saya menulis fict di fandom vocaloid dan dengan fict super gaje yang (gagal) galau.

Oh, ya. Di sini Len dan Rin tidak bersaudara. Ayah Rin yang sangat memaksa Rin untuk berprestasi adalah Gakupo. Maaf tidak disinggung di fict. Hehe.

 **TERIMA KASIH KAWAN-KAWAN TELAH MEMBACA! :D**


End file.
